The present disclosure relates to the field of pallets, and more specifically, to pallets with fork tine pass-through protection.
Pallets are commonly used for supporting loads such that they can be moved with forklift, pallet jack, or any other device with fork tines. Pallets come in several different styles, but generally contain a deck, which the load rests on, and a support structure which supports the deck and provides for entry of fork tines. Some pallets are 2-way pallets which accept fork tines from two opposing directions. Some pallets are 4-way pallets which accept fork tines from four directions.